


Worthless Toy

by SuperFandoms



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Possession, S13 E3 - Pyramids of Mars, or maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: To be taken by Sutekh is a fate oft considered worse than death, but only if one is able to break free.





	Worthless Toy

I feel my face slip from resigned triumph to horror, and finally emptyness. I... am Sutekh's, now. He positions me to stand, and I am almost joyous to follow through. Almost.

My arms cross my chest in a salute, reverence for my God, my destroyer. He rends my mind and my memories asunder, and I am left with so little, only desire to serve Him.

He sends me to His thrall, Scarman, and I am below his seniority. I am led to the vessel, this new instrument in Sutekh's freedom. The TARDIS -once this one's, now Sutekh's- tries to wrest the Destroyer's grip from this mind and Scarman's, but Sutekh is more powerful than any machine. The TARDIS is forced to unlatch its thin conscious and follow orders.

We land on Mars, and Sutekh impresses upon us a lack of desire for me. I can feel nothing for this statement. As desired of me, I stand still as needed as the servitor strangles me. It is physically painful, and the effort needed to relax my muscles and not fight is nearly enough to bring a level of cognizance.

Sutekh watches me closely as my mind flickers and stutters. Eventually, He snuffs the remainder entirely, and I am a masterpiece of his creation.

* * *

The Doctor snaps into consiousness at the feeling of droplets of water. Amused, he informs Sarah of this predicament. She wraps him in a hug and demands explaination. He gives it and they leave to destroy Scarman and defend the Eye of Horus.

Even progressing through the traps, the Doctor is assailed by memories of having already solved these puzzles. Disgusted, he uses them anyways. There's no time to be stubborn.

Scarman is before them, and the Doctor cannot reach him before Sutekh is momentarily _present,_ destroying the Eye. The Doctor freezes, even as Scarman disintegrates. The Eye of Horus can no longer hold Sutekh, and the universe is doomed- unless they get back to Earth soon enough. 

Sarah is dragged behind him at a flat sprint as he enters the TARDIS and sends them back to Earth. At the transporter that Sutekh will soon step through, the Doctor rushes to set up the trap in time. Then, Sutekh approaches, and the Doctor is explaining his trap, beyond his desire.

And then I am His again- yet I am not all there is. There is a strange duality between I that serve Him, and he whom will not. Neither of us can act. I cannot free Sutekh, he cannot end Sutekh. In the end, it is Sarah Jane whom kills death, and I fall to shreds.

The Doctor compartmentalizes, and continues on.


End file.
